Cleaning Duties
by CaitWinchesterConsultingNinja
Summary: Uryu wasn't looking foward to the cleaning duties he had to do this afternoon for school. He was stuck with Ichigo Kurosaki. The one person he hated the most. But what happens when they get on eachother's nerves? Read to find out


Cleaning Duties

An IchigoXUryu Fanfiction

As the school day drew to a close, Uryu Ishida was not looking foward to the cleaning duties that night. He was stuck cleaning the rooms with Ichigo Kurosaki, the orange-haired, perpetually glaring, soul reaper. Uryu usually didn't mind cleaning the classrooms, but when Ichigo was around, everything turned into a huge argument of some sort. The final bell rang and he was now off to clean with the one person that irritated him to no end. As the Quincy walked into the room, he found that Ichigo was already there, getting out the cleaning supplies. He rolled his eyes and sighed, thinking _Well... better just get this over with..._ Ichigo stood up and he looked at the black-haired boy.

"Hey, Uryu, Come on, it's time to clean." The orange-haired soul reaper said. The archer walked over and grabbed a broom from his classmate's hand. He began to sweep up the floors.

"So, Uryu. You wanna maybe-" Ichigo started to say until he was abruptly stopped by Uryu's quick answer.

"Whatever it is, no." Spoke the Quincy in a monotone voice. The soul reaper stopped sweeping. This guy was really starting to bug him.

"It's common courtesy to let people finish their sentences." Ichigo said in an annoyed voice. Uryu kept sweeping, not turning around to look at his classmate to say "You're a Soul Reaper, so to me, 'common courtesy' doesn't count towards you." That was it. Ichigo dropped the broom he was holding and he jumped over the desks seperating the two teens. He grabbed Uryu by the wrists and pinned him to the wall.

"What the fuck is your god damn issue! Just because I'm a soul reaper doesn't mean that we can't be friends or at least be friendly to each other!" The orange-haired teen yelled at the boy pinned to the wall.

"Fuck you! You don't know what I've been through! I have my fucking reasons! I hate soul reapers and I! HATE! YOU!" Uryu yelled back. Before the Quincy could even try to break away from the soul reaper's grip, Ichigo growled and crashed their lips together. He himself didn't know why he did this, but he did. The archer tried to fight back, he tried to push away his classmate, but Ichigo was deffinetly stronger than he was. Uryu felt Ichigo's tounge in his mouth and he snapped his jaw shut, biting down on the orange-haired boy's tounge. This didn't stop Ichigo, it just encouraged him. The soul reaper plunged his tounge deeper into Uryu's cavernous mouth and he pressed his body against the Quincy's. The archer was finding it harder and harder to breathe. He started to squirm and he bumbed his hips against Ichigo's in an attempt to make him realize that he couldn't breathe. Ichigo took it the wrong way, though, and he pressed the other boy's hips against the wall with his own. Uryu had no control over his body and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop his lower body from tensing and he deffinetly couldn't stop himself from getting a hard-on. All of a sudden, the Quincy was hyper-aware of everything, the kind of hyper-awareness that you feel when you're nervous and know you shouldn't be doing what you are. Everything was amplified. Sounds, feelings, everything. Ichigo pulled away, both were gasping for air.

"Uryu..." The soul reaper whispered between stagered breathes. He rested his forehead on the other boy's. The Quincy looked at him, he couldn't deny that he felt something now for the orange-haired soul reaper that was other than hate, but he still strongly disliked him. Ichigo smiled lightly and he began placing small, quick kisses on the archer's lips and neck. Uryu's breathes were quick and shallow, he was on edge now. _What if someone walks in? What if it's one of the teachers or another student? _The black-haired student was nervous, more nervous than he'd ever been in his entire life.

"K-Kurosaki, Stop it... S-someone is gonna walk in on us..." He said, his eyes shifting from door to door. Ichigo whispered in his classmate's ear, "No one will. We're the only ones scheduled to be here." He kissed and nibbled on the black-haired boy's neck. Uryu started to struggle to get free. He didn't want this to happen, after all, he really really didn't like the orange-haired soul reaper, but his body said different. Ichigo began to pull at the white cotton shirt of the other boy's uniform.

_Damn it! He's too strong! I can't get away from him! I don't want this to happen! Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT! _Uryu thought as he willed his body to move away from his classmate, though when Ichigo's tan fingers traced the lean muscles of the Quincy's stomach, he moved closer to the soul reaper. Ichigo's lips found the trembling lips of the archer and tried to steady them with a kiss. The black-haired boy wanted to punch the other teen holding him against the wall or give him a good knee to the nuts, but his body wouldn't respond. The pale teen's body only responded to the other boy's touch. Ichigo traced the muscles lower and was soon undoing the black-haired students grey pants. Uryu's eyes widened and the look on his face turned to a cross between fear and anticipation. His head was screaming for them to stop, not only did he not want this to happen, but he was terrified someone would find them. Ichigo's hand sliped under the grey fabric and he gently began to carress the Quincy's erection through the thin cotton of his boxers. Uryu bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stop the moan that was rising in his throat. Ichigo lifted his hand and then slipped it in to the archer's boxers and began to run his hand along the other teen's length. However hard the student with the glasses tried to hold back the moans, they began to slip past the Quincy's lips as the soul reaper continued to gently rub the other boy's cock.

"Nn... Ah K-Kurosaki... St-stop it... St- Ah... P-Please stop it... K-Kurosaki... please st-stop..." begged the black-haired boy. Ichigo continued, no matter how much the arrogant archer begged him to stop. He began to pull the grey pants of the Quincy's uniform down, removing his hand from the teen's member. Uryu tried to get away again, but one of Ichigo's tan hands was indeed large enough to hold both of his thin, pale wrists against the wall above his head. As the soul reaper stripped the archer of his clothing, he left trails of kisses on Uryu's light skin. When the white shirt of the black-haired teen's school uniform fell to the floor, Ichigo paused and took a small step back, still holding the now naked Quincy's wrists against the wall. His eyes wandered over Uryu's pale, thin body, taking in the sight of the other boy standing there, stripped of all clothes. After a short time of looking over his classmate, the soul reaper went in for another kiss. As Ichigo's tounge glided over Uryu's and explored his mouth, the Quincy began to slightly rock his hips into the orange-haired student's. The soul reaper pulled away from the kiss.

"If I let you go, are you going to run away?" He whispered to the other boy. Uryu just stared at him from behind his rectangular glasses. His black eyes held both lust and resentment. The muttered "Fuck you..." and scowl on Uryu's face told Ichigo that the archer couldn't run away. The orange-haired teen let go of the pale wrists he had been holding against the wall, which had now turned red from his grip. The Quincy rubbed his wrists, but just stood where he had been. He physically couldn't run away, his body wanted to be touched by the soul reaper. His body wanted those cinnamon fingers tracing every muscle, wanted to have the other boy's lips on his, wanted to be touched more, explored, held, pleasured, his body wanted to be fucked by Ichigo Kurosaki and he had no control over it. Ichigo looked at Uryu as he began to undress himself. Looked at the other boy's face and saw that his black eyes were watching every move. The soul reaper smirked and whispered "You like what you see?" The Quincy's dark eyes quickly shifted and his cheeks flushed pink, though his phsyical reaction didn't match the "No..." he had muttered that was dripping with hate. Once he was fully stripped of clothes, Ichigo pulled the black-haired boy to him, one arm snaking around his waist, the other hand on the back of Uryu's neck, his fingers winding into the black locks, pulling gently to angle the archer's head just right so their mouths would meet perfectly. He took the Quincy's lips into a deep kiss, letting his tounge glide over the other boy's. Ichigo explored every nook and cranny of Uryu's mouth, claiming it all as his own. Uryu didn't resist. He hated this, he didn't want this, but he couldn't stop it from happening. Ichigo layed the black-haired student down on the floor, staying on his hands and knees above him. When the kiss ended, Uryu looked up at the brown eyes of the soul reaper.

"Just do it, Kurosaki... There's no way of stopping it... I'd rather just get it over with..." The archer said quietly as he turned his head to the side, his eyes showed utter defeat, tears began to well slightly in those black eyes. Ichigo looked down at the Quincy and he felt horrible, he'd forced Uryu into this, and the part that made him feel the worst, was that he was still wanted the black-haired student. _Uryu'll never forgive me for this... Damn it... I just want him to forget I'm doing this... _Ichigo thought as he looked at the boy beneath him, pity in his chocolate eyes.

"Uryu... I'm sorry..." The orange-haired soul reaper whispered as he lifted the other boy's bottom half and positioned himself. Uryu bit his lip and closed his eyes tight as Ichigo pushed into him. A moan, more like a scream, slipped past the archer's lips, though he'd bitten down so hard, his bottom lip was now stained with crimson blood. Ichigo didn't move for a moment, letting the archer get used to the feel and then he started to pull out and push back in. With every thrust, Uryu hated it more and more, but was also actually starting to enjoy himself a bit. He looked up at the soul reaper and wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, dragging him down for another kiss. His body was loving this, though his mind despised the orange-haired boy and his own pale-skinned phsyical being. The two boys' lips crashed together as Ichigo continued to pound into the Quincy beneathe him. He began to angle his thrusts, and he hit something that made Uyru gasp and moan out loudly. Ichigo continued to hit that one spot, the black-haired boy crying out every time, until streams of white, sticky cum shot from Uryu's cock. He didn't go over the edge alone, Ichigo soon followed him, filling the pale boy with his own seed.

"Uryu... I'm so sorry... I know I can't undo this now... I'm sorry I've put you through this..." The orange-haired soul reaper mumbled as he hid his face against the archer's neck. Uryu looked the opposite way.

"It's fine, Kurosaki... It was... bound to happen at some point..." He said quietly.

"Uryu... please... call me Ichigo..." The orange-haired student said, looking at the other boy. The Quincy looked at Ichigo and he said softly "It's fine... Ichigo..." He knew that the two would eventually come to this. That's why he tried so hard to stay away from Ichigo. The Quincy knew from the very beggining that himself and the soul reaper would end up together.

"Ichigo... I knew this would happen... from the moment I met you, I knew..." Uryu said quietly. It'd taken the archer this long to realize that he was okay with it. It'd taken him a year to realize that he didn't mind being with the soul reaper. It took Ichigo actually doing something to make him realize he wanted this entire thing to happen. And now, he was okay with it. He accepted it and embraced the fact that he was going to be with the soul reaper.

"Ichigo... Can we... Keep this a secret... I don't want it getting out..." The black-haired teen whispered gently. Ichigo smiled slightly and nodded, "Of course... but does this mean that... You're okay with this?" Uryu thought for a moment, and then, almost inaudibly whispered "Yes..." Ichigo's smile grew and he kissed the Quincy. And the archer kissed back, not fearing this anymore.

From that day foward, Ishida Uryu didn't dread the cleaning duties with Kurosaki Ichigo, but instead, looked foward to it.


End file.
